Major Whitlock my best friend
by Jagger13
Summary: My name is Camilla and i'm looking for my best friend Jasper... Please give it a try and be honest with you're comments.Rating and genre might change. Jasper/OC
1. Meet me

I had been traveling for 3 days trying to find him. My name is Camilla, and I was born in Texas in 1852. I'm looking for my best friend Jasper. You see when I was 16 I pretended to be a boy so I could join the Confederate army, and that's where I met him. We fought side by side for 4 years before he disappeared. They said he was dead but I never believed it was true since they never found a body. Two years after Jazz disappeared I was shot. While I lay dyeing a vampire named Peter found me and changed me. He explained what would happen and what I was and he left.

It was absolutely the worst pain I had ever experienced in my life, but when it was over everything was great. My hearing, sight and sense of smell were greatly improved. Plus I have a power; I know everything about someone just by looking in their eyes. I may be a vampire but, I have never drunk human blood. I was never able to do it because I knew so much about the person that I would feel like they were a friend and couldn't hurt them. I survive off of animal blood, which I hear Jazz and his family are too.

The last I heard Jazz was in Forks, Washington and that's where I'm headed. I heard from the Volturi, while I was visiting my friend Demetri, who is one of them, in Italy. They told me there were seven of them plus one of them was dating a human. I also learned Jazz was married to a pixie like girl named Alice and she could see the future. I wonder if she knows I'm coming.

I was just crossing into Washington when I smelled his scent, he still smelled the same. I also caught six other scents which I figured was his family. So I followed them in the direction of their house. I stopped to feed on a mountain lion before continuing.

I arrived at a huge almost all glass house in the middle of the woods. It was amazing. That's when I saw a small looking vampire with short black hair coming towards me. Let's use my powers.

_Mary Alice Brandon, married to Jasper Whitlock- _and that's all I needed to know. She ran straight into my knocking me down while she hugged me.

"Hi Cam, Jazz is going to be so happy to see you. Come on lets go" she rushed out as she pulled me to the door.

I really hope he remembers me. I took a deep breath and she pushed the door open revealing…

**Cliffy…. P lease tell me if you like it so far. Thanks for reading!!!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Love, C**


	2. Meeting the family

**This story takes place at the beginning of Eclipse. Please tell me how you like this story so far! **

**Love, C**

_Previously…_

_I took a deep breath and she opened the door revealing…_

…an absolutely gorgeous house. It was amazing. I looked to my left and saw a beautiful brown haired vampire. _Esme Cullen, married to Carlisle Cullen. Adoptive mother of Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Masen, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty_.

"Hi my name is Esme" she said as she shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Camilla, but you may call me Cam or Cammy" I replied as my southern accent became more prominent. I could hear the rest of the family coming down the steps. I took in another deep breath as they rounded the corner. I slowly looked up into the eyes of a dirty blonde haired male covered in battle scars. I watched as his eyes widened as he realized who I was.

"Camilla, is that you?" he whispered but I could hear him fine. I nodded and he ran to me picking me up and spinning us in circles. I laughed as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Major Whitlock it's not like you to be so unprofessional" I scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe your really here. I missed you so much. I'd like you to meet my new family" he said as he straightened up just a bit. I could tell his family was shocked by his response, all but Alice. "This is…"

I cut him off before he could finish. "Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. I already know Jazz."

"How?" he questioned.

"That's my gift, the gift of knowing."

"Sweet!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh yeah, prove it" the blonde bimbo, Rosalie, fumed.

"Your name is Rosalie Lillian Hale; you were born in 1915 in Rochester New York. You were changed by Carlisle after almost being beaten to death by you fiancée and his friends in 1934. You saved Emmett in 1935 from being mauled by a bear and carried him to Carlisle because you were afraid you couldn't perform the change on your own. Shall I go on?" by the time I finished I was fuming. I glanced at their faces and to say they were all shocked would be an understatement. Rosalie just shook her head no to my question. I knew Jazz could manipulate people's emotions and I could feel the calm her was sending me. I turned on my heal and stormed out of the house. I could feel someone following me and I knew it was Edward.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled abruptly coming to a stop and turning to face him. He didn't expect me to stop and he zoomed past me but quickly came back to stand in front of me.

"I can't seem to read your mind" he said puzzled.

"Good, I don't want you in my head anyway"

"Bella's the only other person I've ever met whose mind I couldn't read."

"Good for you" I told him sarcastically. Right then Jasper walked up and Edward left. I followed him back to the house and walked in.

"Ma'am I owe you my deepest apologies. I hope I didn't disrespect your family, but if I did please don't hold it against me. You and your family are wonderful people and I would really like to get to know you all" I said to Esme as I came in. I was telling the truth but I still turned on my southern charm. I could see Jazz smile from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, honey that's quite o.k. We would love to get to know you too" she replied.

"Yes of course Camilla we wanted to know if you would like to join our coven." Carlisle asked coming up behind Esme and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sure I'd love too, but under one condition" I stated as the rest of the family walked into the room, Carlisle nodded for me o continue. "O.k. enough with this Camilla crap your making me feel old. Call me Cam or Cammy."

"Of course Cammy" Carlisle agreed as I smiled at him. I walked over to a still shocked looking Rosalie.

"I would apologize but I really don't feel like it right now" I told her and we both smiled.

"I think we're going to get along great" she said as everyone else just seemed surprised. I nodded and hugged her.

"Hell yeah, I've always wanted a sister" I said. "So Emmett, you like to prank people?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well I think we'll get along great too" he smiled and pulled me into a hug that probably would have squished me if I were human.

"Why don't you take a walk with me darlin'?" Jazz asked me. I nodded and followed him out the door. We ran a few miles before stopping in a meadow.

"So Jazz, how have you been?" I asked after we sat down.

"Pretty good. What about you? How did you get changed?" he questioned.

"I'll tell my story another time Jazz, we need to catch up."

He smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and led me back to the house. When we got in Alice was bouncing all over.

"Yay, were playing truth or dare!" she yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can get to know each other better silly, but we have to wait for Edward to get back with Bella" she said. I went in the living room and sat on the couch next to Rosalie. About 10 minutes later we heard them pull into the driveway. As they walked in I got a read on Bella.

_Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen… _hmm, I wonder when they'll get married.

"Cam this is Bella, Bella this is Cam, and she's one of Jaspers old friends" Edward said as I gasped.

"Edward Anthony Masen, are you calling me old?" I growled, trying to scare him. I watched as Bella shrunk back at what he said. I knew she was advised to keep her distance from Jazz and she was probably worried about me eating her. "I'm not going to eat you Bella" I assured her and she smiled.

"I'm not calling you old Cam" Edward told me. I scowled at him and looked away. I heard Emmett laughing, but he stopped when Rose hit him.

"O.k. let's play!" Alice said suddenly. "Everyone get in a circle" we did as she said. "Bella you can start."

"Um…alright. Esme truth or dare?" she asked tentatively.

"Dare" Esme replied with a smile.

"Esme I dare you to…give Carlisle a lap dance" Bella said. Emmett laughed and Carlisle looked scared. Alice got up and turned on Womanizer. We all laughed through the whole dance until Esme sat back down.

"Cammy, truth or dare?" Esme asked looking at me.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to prank call one of the wolves" she said.

I looked at her questionably and replied "Who are they?"

"The shape shifters are the ones we have a treaty with" Jazz answered. I had heard of them before, they shifted into wolves to protect their land from vampires. I had met some of them before, which were probably their ancestors.

"O.k. who am I calling?"

"Jacob Black" Bella said grabbing the phone and dialing his number.

The phone rang three times before a groggy voice answered "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Um…yeah. Who is this?"

"This is…

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm having writers block. I'll try my best to update faster, but until then please review. I really would like to know what you think of my story so far. I'll take suggestions or whatever you have for me. **

**Love, C **


	3. Authors note

**I'm going to be mean and not update anymore until I get some reviews. I really need to know what you think, and if I should continue. I'll take suggestions, and good or bad reviews. Just give me something to work with people! I want to thank you all again for taking your time to read, so take another minute to write a review. Please continue to read and I'll update when I'm ready.**

**Love, C**


	4. Sorry

Sorry but i wont be updating for a while, my computer is kinda messed up. I love you all and i will update as soon as i can.

Love, C 


End file.
